


Two Doctors in love

by CherikThilbo



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hysteria (2011)
Genre: #EatTheRare, #EatTheRare Fest, #EatTheRude, #ItsStillBeautiful, #ItsStillBeautiful Fest, #Rarepair, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Feels, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannigram Prompt, Hannigram-Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Sad, Slow Burn, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, TwoDoctorsInLove, Vibrators, hannigram AU, prompt, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherikThilbo/pseuds/CherikThilbo
Summary: Dr. Mortimer Granville travels to Germany and makes a discovery that will change his life forever...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Hannigram Tumblr Prompt  
> On a trip to Germany, Dr. Mortimer Granville meets the intriguing fellow physician Dr. Johann Struensee, who shares his passion for science-based medicine … among other things. The two of them are drawn to each other in a way neither has experienced before and begin spending all their free time together.
> 
> (I realize these characters/people are from different centuries, but I love the idea of them together!)
> 
> *Don't worry prompter I'll deal with that ;)*

After he came all this way the very least the man could do was arrive on time. Mortimer sloshed back his ale dam Jorgen probably in a whore house drinking himself to death as he was. He felt the bitter taste of hate on his lips, Jorgen was on old college friend of his who clambered on the chance to help Mortimer reach his potential here in Germany. What a dam fine show that turned out to be. Mortimer gazed at the maiden at the bar unlike Jorgen his love for women had greatly declined no longer did any of his past urges haunt him. No thanks to his old job back in London that had guaranteed him a one way ticket out of that ball park, bachelor hood it was for him indeed! 

A fine tap prodded his shoulder, Mortimer swung greeted by the fairest lips he had ever seen on a lady. Grabbing the stranger by the hair on their head he grabbed them by the fistful lunging them forward, crashing their lips together for the briefest of seconds. So much for bachelor hood.  
"My my you do have luscious lips M'Lady." He gargled.

A uproar of laughter echoed the tavern. Mortimer glanced around in a daze, what was so wrong with that! Lifting himself from his stool he felt himself crash down into the ladies strong arms. Wait. He frailly traced the outline of the body which held him. A strong broad chest tightened together with a long evergreen jacket revelled a white linen frilly shirt, grey hairs poked out of the prominent chest just waiting to be tugged at. Glancing up saw the sharpest cheekbones, razor blades threatening the cut him down in an instant. Ashen hair tickled his nose as he leaned up letting out a little sneeze, Mortimer felt himself sway back but the strangers grip held strong and firm. 

"Aye look at him drunk as a Skunk!"  
"Poor lad couldn't hold his liquor could he?"  
"Dam looks like you got lucky tonight Struensee or should I say M'Lady!"  
The laughter intensified.  
"Be quiet!" The strong voice above him boomed. "This man has a high grade fever!"

Mortimer giggled to himself. Fever the stranger said no it could not be, it was simply the drink. Far stronger stuff here than in London after all. The tavern folk seemed to agree with him.  
"Its the drink for heavens sake let up!"  
"English men cant handle their drink."  
"Strong stuff this one time I went back home n kissed me wife's sister!"  
"Never a man though!"  
"Best we all better watch out don't want to end up like 'im" 

The ruckus laughter bounced of his mind. He rapidly realised he had kissed a man. A man for gods sake. He only knew what hells happened to people who did such acts both in this world and the next! Panic struck through him, he stared the hyperventilate at a rapid rate his very heart threatening the burst. He felt himself fall back his limbs heavy and useless the realisation that perhaps it wasn't the drink at all.

"Laddie are you alright?"  
"He's gone as white as a sheet!"  
"Get out of the way all of you!" A new voice entered the fray. Jorgen.... Mortimer swears he muttered it but without avail.  
"Like I said before this man has a high fever!" the strong man's voice uttered as he held tightly on Mortimer.

Suddenly Mortimer felt the world crashing upwards the strong arms now cradled him beneath his legs, rushing him upwards the world blurred past as he was dumped onto a large bed at a heavy pace. Black dots swarmed his vision as he strained to hear what Jorgen and the other man were conversing. He felt a large hand brush against his forehead, in his view the blurry figure leaned forwards those lips are just waiting to be kissed his fever addled brain whispered to him as he fell into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I lost my first draft of this #cries had to re write it again ;(  
> So with the time line this is set in the same period as the Royal Affair (1700s) as the politics is more impotent than ahem a certain electrical device so I'm moving the invention back to make it easier.  
> This is set after Hysteria and before the Royal Affair and will include parts of the Royal affair story line.
> 
> This is going to be a very long period piece so please subscribe :) Romance smut abound ;) 
> 
> Also this prompt has a storyline written out but like my other prompts it may have to wait until I have finished Strange Movie Magic first :)


End file.
